An important activity in industrial manufacturing processes is determining the location and/or quantity of various features on an object being manufactured. For example, the location and/or number of specific size or type of holes, studs, welds, and the like on a vehicle frame can be used for quality assurance purposes, modeling, etc.
Heretofore activities for determining the location and/or number of various features include advanced computer-aided photogrammetry in which feature specific attachment position adapters are attached to individual features and/or physically counting of such features. However, the use of heretofor position adapters in combination with advanced computer-aided photogrammetry can take a relatively large amount of time and physically counting of a feature can result in human error. Therefore, an adaptive feature recognition tool that aids in relatively quick determination of the generally precise location of one or more specific features and can also be used for counting the number of specific features associated with an object being manufactured would be desirable.